Valentine's Day Fortune
by Purplepanda2
Summary: An extremely late Valentine's Day story in which Jinx nearly blows up a store and then goes on a trip to China with Kid Flash where they Jinx discusses her "luck" with romance. One-Shot


Okay so this is my extremely late Valentine's Day fan fiction. I apologize for not writing anything recently. I hope you enjoy this not so short one-shot. Please review with any comments you have on the story.

I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters.

* * *

Today was everyone's favorite or least favorite holiday, there was no in the middle, Valentines Day. The day for couples to show off their affections for each other in front of others, and frankly the holiday sickened Jinx. Personally she thought the holiday had only be created to help the card industry because there should be no reason to dedicate a whole day for couples to show their love for one another. They already should be doing that everyday. The only good thing Jinx saw about the holiday was the abundant supply of candy. Of course she refused to pay the high prices enforced for cheep chocolate shaped in hearts. Which is why she and the H.I.V.E Five stood outside a local candy store.

"You know the drill guys." Jinx said smirking at them and then she strutted toward the door of the store shooting hexes out of her hands. The door few off its hinges and the HIVE Five entered the shop.

"Unless you want to receive 13 years of bad luck I suggest you move." Jinx said threateningly to the owner of the shop. He whimpered and dropped to the floor with his hands over his head, "Good." She said and then walked toward the chocolate aisle. Her eyes flickered over the boxes searching for the one that would satisfy her hunger. The rest of the HIVE members were busy grabbing up any type of candy they could get their hands on. Jinx rolled her eyes at the sight and said, "Only take as much as you can carry. We have to get out of here fast." The members nodded and Billy wanting more candy multiplied himself to carry more. She turned back to the chocolate in front of her. Her eyes caught sight of a certain box that held the only caramel chocolates and reached out to grab it only to see a blur of yellow, orange and red come whipping by. The box was gone and in its place stood a perfect blood-red rose. Jinx clenched her hands into fists and yelled, "KID FLASH GIVE ME BACK MY CHOCOLATE!" Causing her fellow members to jump in surprise.

"Kid Flash!" Seemore yelled looking around wildly, "Where?"

"Here" A voice said from next to Seemore but when he turned there was nothing there, "No over here." It said this time next to Mammoth. This continued for a few moments when Jinx annoyed with this threw hexes all over the store knocking candy to the ground and causing a certain speedster to trip and fall landing right in front of her. Her eyes glowed bright pink and if looks to kill Kid Flash would have been dead before his body even thudded from his fall.

"Hey Jinxie." Kid Flash said looking up at her, "Happy Valentines Day."

"Happy Valentines Day." She said her eyes glowing an even brighter pink, "HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! I HATE VALENTINES DAY! NOW GIVE ME MY CHOCOLATE BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

"No." Kid Flash said shaking his head stubbornly, "You have to give me something first." He said smirking.

"Like what?" She said her voice layered with anger and annoyance.

"I don't know a date maybe." He said his smirk growing.

"WHAT!" Jinx yelled hexes shooting out of her body causing shelves to fall and the ground to shake.

"Jinx get a hold of yourself!" Seemore yelled desperately, "You are going to make the whole store collapse." But it was no use Jinx had lost it. She no longer was in control of her emotions and hexes were flying everywhere hitting everything. Boxes of chocolates disintegrated, roses wilted, balloons popped and cards were lit on fire. Kid Flash sat on the floor looking up at Jinx her face contort with anger. She looked like Raven when Beast boy goes into her room maybe even scarier. Not knowing what else to do Kid Flash stood up grabbing Jinx in a bone crushing hug taking all the hexes himself but never letting go of her.

"Jinx!" He yelled as his body was hit constantly with the hexes, "Stop this nonsense!" Suddenly Jinx's eyes turned back to their regular state and Jinx shook her head in confusion. The first thing she saw as the chin of someone she looked up and meet Kid Flashes bright blue eyes. Her own eyes grew wide and she jumped out of his grip exclaiming, "What do you think you're doing!"

"Are you okay now?" Kid Flash asked cautiously giving Jinx a worried look.

"Yes why wouldn't I!" Jinx asked irritated.

"Oh I don't know maybe because you just lost you're cool over a box of chocolates and ended up almost destroying this whole store!" Kid Flash exclaimed throwing his arms around to point out the damage of the shop. Jinx's eyes once again grew wide and she looked around the shop at the piles of ash that used to be chocolate, the row of flaming cards, the popped balloons, aisles knocked over and the HIVE Five huddled next to the cashier looking at her with fear. Her face grew pale and all she could mutter was, "No not again." Then she was gone. She ran as fast as her legs could take her. But she didn't get very far considering she had the fastest boy alive chasing after her.

"Jinx." Kid said grabbing her arm, "What was that about back there?"

"It's nothing." Jinx said keeping her face toward the ground refusing to make eye contact.

"Yah nearly blowing up that whole store is nothing." Kid Flash said sarcastically.

"Yes." Jinx said shortly then attempted to pull her arm away from his grip, "Now let me go."

"No." Kid Flash said sternly, "Not till you tell me what just happened."

"I told you." Jinx said exasperated, "It was nothing."

"Jinx don't keep everything bottled up inside!" Kid Flash said pulling her into his arms, "If you do you're going to reach a limit and explode like you did back there! Just tell me what's going on!"

Jinx sighed and relaxed into Kid's embrace, "Fine I'll tell you but not here."

"Why not here?" Kid Flash asked confused. Jinx simply lifted her hand toward a group of startled and confused citizens who had just witnessed a hero hug a villain.

"Ah right." Kid said embarrassed and he lifted her up bridal style, "Well then hold on." And with that they were off in a blur of yellow, red, orange, black and pink. When they stopped Jinx had to hold on to Kid Flash to stop the world from spinning.

"Ugh I feel sick." She muttered gripping his arm tightly eyes closed tightly.

"I'm sorry I forgot you're not used to super speed." Kid said putting his hands on her shoulders to try to help stabilize her.

"Oh no I use super speed everywhere I go." Jinx said sarcastically her eyes opening enough for her to roll them.

"If you were a hero you could." Kid muttered lightly under his breath.

"What was that?" Jinx asked even though she had clearly heard him.

"Hmm oh nothing." Kid said, "Feeling any better? Cause my arm is starting to hurt."

"Yah I'm fine!" Jinx said angrily pushing herself from him and glaring at him. She then looked around taking in her surroundings. They were in a small ally with a cobbled stone road then she caught sight of the signs and hand to blink and rub her eyes quickly then looked back up at them. They weren't in English that was for sure!

"Um Kid where are we?" Jinx asked nervously.

"CHINA!" Kid said proudly, "I even got here in a new record time!"

"Why are we in China!" Jinx said throwing her arms around.

"Well you told me that you would tell me if…" Kid started but Jinx cut him off.

"I know what I said but to you didn't have to go as far as China!" Jinx said looking around eyes wide, "I don't understand Chinese! How am I supposed to find my way around!"

"Don't worry I got it." Kid said smiling proudly, "I know Chinese."

"Oh really?" Jinx said crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow, "And when did you learn Chinese?"

"Hey you need to learn if you want to find quality Chinese food." Kid said defensively.

"Should have figured food was part of it." Jinx said rolling her eyes and walking toward the end of the ally, "Anyway let's get out of here." She turned back and looked at Kid Flash expectantly, "Well are you coming?"

"Huh oh yah." Kid said running up to her causing and breeze to pass Jinx.

"Don't do that!" Jinx exclaimed grabbing her hair to make sure it wasn't messed up.

"How did your hair not get messed up when I went to super speed?" Kid asked suddenly looking up at her hair, which still stood perfectly in two horns, "Like how much hair spray do you use!"

"I doesn't matter." Jinx said rolling her eyes.

"Wait!" Kid said grabbing her arm before she walked on to the street, "Stay right here I'll be back in two seconds." And with that he was gone. Sighing Jinx stood by the wall and began to count. _One Mississippi, Two Mississippi. _There was a quick breeze and Kid once again stood in front of Jinx holding some clothes.

"Here wear these and take your hair out." Kid said passing her the clothes.

"Um why?" Jinx asked curiously watching Kid pull the clothes over his uniform.

"So we don't stand out." Kid said rolling his eyes, "Now come on get changed!"

"Fine but you have to turn around." Jinx instructed. Rolling his eyes Kid turned and Jinx quickly changed pulling her hair out of its devil horns.

"Okay let's go." She said.

"Right." Kid said and the two began to walk down the road and till they saw a restaurant or at least what Kid claimed was a restaurant. It looked like a shack to Jinx, but she went in any way. Kid quickly exchanged a few words with the owner and soon Jinx found her and Kid sitting at a small table. Kid quickly ordered some food and then turned to Jinx. He began to talk in Chinese to Jinx causing her to give him a confused look and Kid catching his mistake quickly reverted to English.

"Sorry about that I was just in Chinese mode." Kid said giving his head a quick shake, "Anyway back to business. What happened back there at that shop."

"Ah you still remember that. I was hoping you'd forgot." Jinx said looking away from him, truthfully she had forgotten, "If you must know it's because I hate Valentines Day."

"Well you don't have to hate it right now." Kid said, "because if I did my calculations correctly it should be the 15th of February."

"What!" Jinx said shocked, "What time is it?"

"Like 1 in the morning." Kid said scrunching his eyebrows in concentration.

"Why is this restaurant even open!" Jinx exclaimed.

"They are closed I just asked them if we could have a meal and then leave." Kid said rolling his eyes, "I told them we where tourist that haven't gotten used to the time difference yet or at least our stomachs haven't."

"Okay." Jinx said giving him a cautious look.

"So back to the topic at hand," Kid said looking Jinx straight in the eyes, "why do you hate Valentines Day?"

"Because I have no luck at love." Jinx said looking away from Kid, "My first boyfriend was a power crazy villain who didn't care for Valentines Day or me just my powers. So when he "forgot" about Valentines Day for the 3rd year in a row I left him." Jinx put air quotes around the word forgot.

"Then there was Stone or as you know him better Cyborg." Jinx started only to be cut off by Kid. "You went out with Cyborg!" He exclaimed eyes wide.

"Not really. I mean he took me to the HIVE Dance and all but I think it was just me who felt anything. Anyway he ended up being a hero and destroying the HIVE school so that ended that." Jinx said crossing her arms on the table and putting her head on top of them.

"Ah." Kid said, "Is that it?"

"Yah." Jinx mumbled.

"Really!" Kid said laughing, "Man I was expecting worst! I mean look at me! I've been rejected a bunch of times and lets not even talk about the amount of times I've been dumped!"

"Really!" Jinx said her head snapping up eyes wide.

"Yah I'm not too lucky when it comes to romance either and I've had it worse than you!" Kid said giving her a sad smile, "But you don't see me beating myself up over it! I keep moving forward cause I know that the girl for me is out there somewhere. Who knows she maybe right in front of me." He winked at Jinx causing her to blush and shake her head.

"It isn't trust me." Jinx said frowning, "No one wants to be around bad luck."

"I do." Kid said smiling at her, "I think you're amazing Jinx just on the wrong path."

"No you don't." Jinx said her eyes becoming glazed over, "And stop trying to convert me. I'm bad luck I can never be good."

"Yes you can Jinx." Kid said taking her hand in his, "Please believe in me! I'm not trying to convert you for the heck of it or to look good. You have real potential."

"Sure Kid." Jinx said taking her hand from his and standing up, "Take me back home."

"Jinx." Kid pleaded.

"No." She said giving him a cold look, "We've talked long enough. I want to go back to the HIVE five base."

"Okay." Kid said standing up and picking her up. Once again the world blurred by and all to soon it was over. Kid slowly placed Jinx on the ground holding her steady in case she fell but she shook him off.

"I'm fine." Jinx said coldly, "Thanks for everything. I guess." She then turned and walked into the HIVE base leaving Kid standing there. She made her way through the common room the boys were playing video games so she quietly snuck past. She ran into Seemore on the stairs though.

"Jinx!" He said his face full of worry, "Are you okay? Did Kid Flash catch you?"

"I'm fine Seemore." Was all Jinx said before pushing past him and continuing on to her room. She opened it and found it the same as it was before except for the rose lying on her pillow. She shook her head and picked it up placing it in the vase with the others Kid had given her. Sighing she opened her sketchbook and found herself face to face with the speedster himself. He smiled up at her his windblown red hair and shinning blue eyes seemed so real. Like she could touch him. She shook her head and closed the book storing it beneath her bed. She was confused about her feeling for Kid Flash. She liked him but she hated him. He teased her but he teased everyone. He flirted with her but he flirted with every girl he met. He claimed he loved her…. did he claim to love every girl he meets? She just couldn't trust his words.

Jinx pulled out her journal and began to write all that had happened that day. She did it to get her bottled up feelings out and it helped her think. She would just let her hand write what ever was on her mind. Today's topic was of course Kid Flash, again. Her last few journal entries had been about him and it was annoying her. Jinx finished today's entry with a single statement, _I love him but I hate him….what should I do?_ Jinx closed the book and put it on her bed leaving to get changed for bed. When she returned to her room she found the journal open with a rose on it.

"I thought I told you not to sneak into my room Kid." Jinx mumbled walking over to the journal and taking the rose from it placing it in the vase and going to close the journal when she caught sight of something that hadn't been there before.

_Trust him. ~KF_

Was written in quick sloppy handwriting but there all the same. And no top of the page was a fortune cookie. Like the one's you receive from a Chinese food restaurant. Sighing Jinx cracked it open and read the paper inside.

_You are good luck to me. I really do love you. ~ Kid Flash_

Jinx smiled and placed the fortune inside her journal. Then took a bite of the cookie. It was sweet and even better than any Valentine's Day chocolates Jinx had ever had.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I may have made a few mistake on the time difference for China and Jump City but I tried since I assumed Jump is somewhere in the USA. Please tell me if anyone does actually know where Jump is actually located. Thanks :)

~Purplepanda2


End file.
